


Synopsis: The Immortal Cimoli

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: The Immortal Cimoli

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

The Immortal Cimoli

**THE IMMORTAL CIMOLI**

An interesting combination of Immies. 

Danny Cimoli-magician, showman, newly made Immortal; he is blown away by new opportunities for fame. Unfortunately, he does not want to deal with the nasty-head-chopping-off part. MacLeod sees him as defenseless and innocent, in need of his protection. 

Damon Case, 1,000 years old. Immortality and the nasty-head-chopping-off part are his obligations. It is G-d's will and he exists for no other purpose. He feels nothing-no enjoyment, remorse, affection, or hate. He is almost robotic in his dutiful and ritual challenges. MacLeod does not considerable him evil. He sees him as inflexible but 'reverent and decent.' 

MacLeod must deal with them both in his own honorable way. 

Note of interest: The director of this one, Yves Lafaye, gave his name to the character Jean-Philippe Lefaye III, (slightly different spelling... love the III touch). I noticed that Paolo Barzman had a kid named Paolo as a main character in 'Take Back the Night.' I wonder how many family and friends of the HL cast and crew are 'immortalized' like this? 

_New characters:_

**DANNY CIMOLI** \- Newly Immortal, young, star-struck magician. All he wants is to see his name in lights. 

**DAMON CASE** \- Unemotional Immortal, fighting is a holy quest and obligation. He neither enjoys it, nor hates it. Nevertheless, he is duty-bound to perform it. 

**LINA CIMOLI** \- Danny's doting but frustrated mother (undoubtedly, he is adopted). She runs a little café, 'Chez Lina', and desperately wants her Danny to find a steady job. 

**JEAN-PHILIPPE DE LEFAYE III** \- Duncan's student, in the late 18th century, enjoyed the pleasures of living as an Immortal, but not the training. 

**MARCO MASTINA** \- Ringmaster, circus owner, used to be Amanda's boss. 

* * *

The Cimoli Apartment 

Lina Cimoli-   
Is going berserk!   
Danny, her son-   
Will not look for work.   
He's sitting alone,   
His dark room is messed,   
The time he wastes moping-   
Makes Lina distressed. 

He lies about going-   
To job interviews.   
Surrounded by stage props-   
He sits...while she stews,   
'You claim,' she berates-   
'That you're a magician.'   
'I can't take a job,   
Might miss an audition.' 

Lina's had enough!   
She gives the heave-ho-   
To his posters and props,   
Out the window, they go...   
Down on the sidewalk   
'Danny, they're toys!   
Grown men don't use them,   
They are for little boys.' 

'I'm leaving!' he shouts,   
Goes downstairs, dismayed,   
Trying to salvage-   
The tricks of his trade,   
He gathers them up,   
Lovingly, so pathetic,   
From the window, she watches...   
Now apologetic. 

'I'm sorry, Danieli,   
Come upstairs and eat.'   
But as he bends over,   
She sees down the street-   
A big semi truck,   
With timing uncanny,   
Her shrieks go unheard.   
As it runs over Danny. 

He lies in the street,   
Bloody and crushed,   
Around him, a crowd...   
Collects, voices hushed.   
Like a weird dream-   
He revives with totality,   
'Miracle!' cries Lina,   
But, it's new Immortality 

The Circus 

Amanda is glowing-   
With a playful elation,   
She's brought Duncan here-   
For some fun, relaxation.   
'The sawdust, the popcorn,'   
Pleasant mem'ries to her,   
Mac recalls the long hours-   
Plus the smell of wet fur. 

They are greeted by Marco-   
Short, jolly, obese.   
He praises Amanda's-   
High wire expertise.   
'I know,' he smiles slyly,   
'What she can't resist...   
Moscow!' The dream-   
Of each circus artiste. 

How right Marco is!   
Amanda probes Mac,   
'Yeah...bad food, bad weather,   
Mafia at your back.'   
She knows she'll convince him-   
With some stratagem,   
But right now, from Marco-   
Free passes for them. 

'My newest headliner,'   
Marco points to his sign,   
'THE IMMORTAL CIMOLI!'   
'I cannot divine...   
How his trick works,'   
Mac, Amanda trade glances,   
'Let's get some popcorn,   
We'll take our chances.' 

Inside the Big Tent, Center Ring 

Marco introduces-   
Ceremoniously...   
'The Immortal Cimoli!'   
What trick will they see?   
Demonstrating a handgun...   
'No man can contrive-   
To withstand this impact,   
And still be alive.' 

When Danny steps out-   
They both feel the Buzz,   
'He's one of US!'   
They're astonished because-   
' _He wouldn't..._ 'she whispers...   
'Do something so crazy.'   
But, he takes the bullet,   
Popping back like a daisy. 

While Danny is bowing,   
Milking the crowd,   
Amanda exchanges-   
Looks with MacLeod,   
'I think,' Duncan says...   
'We should have a talk-   
With Mr. Cimoli'   
And, out they both walk. 

Outside 

Danny's being mobbed-   
By autograph hounds,   
'No more,' he protests,   
His head loudly pounds,   
Mac tells him, 'It's not-   
A headache, you're feeling,   
Our nearness to each other,   
It's a way of revealing.' 

'Tell me,' Mac prods,   
'Did you die recently?   
But didn't stay dead?   
Accident? Robbery?'   
Danny's eyes widen,   
MacLeod nods, 'I know...   
'Cause it happened to me...   
Four centuries ago.' 

Danny's Trailer 

Danny's ecstatic!   
'It's spectacular!   
I can do any trick   
Be a giant superstar!   
Bigger than Houdini!   
Small-time acts...adios!'   
Amanda: 'Do you get-   
A piece of the gross?' 

She shrivels beneath-   
Mac's withering glance,   
He turns back to Danny,   
'You don't stand a chance!   
If another Immortal-   
Finds you...you're DEAD!'   
'But you said I can't die...'   
'They can cut off your head.' 

'You're in the Game now,   
Must learn how to fight.'   
Mac's sympathetic-   
To young Danny's plight,   
He's naïve, innocent,   
Thinks fighting is wrong,   
But, he'd better learn fast,   
Or, he won't be 'round long. 

Park Area 

Mac starts instruction-   
But Danny's unwilling-   
To put out much effort-   
If it involves killing.   
Abruptly, he quits...   
'Cause he's made a date-   
To visit sick kids,   
Doesn't want to be late. 

Amanda scolds Mac,   
'It's HIS life, you know...   
Why should _his_ problem-   
Trouble you so?'   
Mac's seen weak Immortals,   
Knows they can't survive-   
Unless they hone skills-   
To keep them alive. 

Flashback, English Countryside, 1795 

MacLeod's latest pupil-   
Jean-Philippe de Lefaye,   
Is bored with his practice-   
Never-ending swordplay,   
'The women are waiting,'   
(He whines to the Scot),   
'I'm ready for anything,'   
'Not yet, you're not!' 

Mac's fear is well founded,   
Jean-Philippe is a rake,   
To him, life's a party,   
Doesn't care what's at stake.   
Immortality gives him-   
The edge he employs-   
With time to seek out-   
Escapades he enjoys. 

He's off to a tavern,   
His flirting's begun,   
He postures, picks fights,   
Arrogant, having fun,   
Then a strange new Immortal-   
Enters the room,   
Around him...an aura-   
Of impending doom. 

Jean-Philippe has confronted-   
A patron, for sport.   
Involved in his duel...   
He isn't the sort-   
To stop, in the midst-   
Of massaging his ego,   
But this new Immortal,   
Will not watch his free show. 

The Immortal, Damon Case-   
Is not being snooty,   
'Combat is, for us...   
A most holy duty'   
JP urges, 'Test me.'   
'No, not on this day.'   
'Whenever you wish,'   
Smiles Jean-Philippe de Lefaye. 

Danny's Circus Trailer 

Danny's head throbs,   
It's a signal, all right,   
One of his kind-   
Outside, in the night.   
'MacLeod?' But it's not,   
'My name's Damon Case.'   
'But I've already got-   
A teacher, in place.' 

'I'm not a teacher,   
I've come for your head.'   
'I'm using it now...   
Try elsewhere, instead.'   
Case reads the poster,   
'THE IMMORTAL CIMOLI'   
'You choose to be public,   
Profaning what's holy.' 

'I take no pleasure-   
In what must be done.   
Danny hasn't a sword,   
'You'd better get one,'   
Danny summons two friends,   
They come at his bidding,   
Case: 'Meet me at dawn,'   
Danny's sure he's not kidding. 

The Barge 

'MacLeod, you awake?'   
Amanda plays coy.   
Mac admits, he's been thinking-   
About Danny boy.   
To Amanda, her dilemma-   
Over Moscow, is thorny,   
One point of agreement,   
They are both very horny. 

Just as their bodies-   
Are nearly convergent,   
A Buzz, then a knock...   
Danny's voice, sounding urgent!   
'An Immortal showed up-   
At my trailer, tonight,   
What can I do?   
He wants me to fight.' 

Danny is trembling,   
Fear paints his face,   
Mac asks, 'What's his name?'   
'His name's Damon Case.'   
MacLeod is stopped cold,   
Danny says, 'He seems serious,'   
'He is,' Mac recalls-   
He was lethal, mysterious. 

Flashback, 1795, The Tavern 

A new day has dawned...   
But, the sun has not warmed-   
Damon Case's grim nature,   
It's unfeeling, deformed,   
Cold as dead fish,   
Jean-Philippe's criticizing-   
'You don't drink or curse,   
Or enjoy womanizing.' 

'What DO you do?'   
Case answers, 'I fight.   
Today, I will face you,   
I've prayed through the night.   
My soul is prepared,   
I hope yours is, too,   
Our battle's not for glory,   
Nor for public view.' 

Mac rides by later-   
For some socializing,   
Jean-Philippe is not there,   
Somewhat surprising.   
The twittering wenches-   
Giggle their impression-   
'He left with the quiet one,   
To teach him a lesson.' 

Quickly Mac leaves,   
Then pulls up with jolt,   
In the distance the flash-   
Of a Quickening's bolt!   
With a fast-sinking heart,   
Mac knows it's the end,   
He sets off to find-   
His pupil and friend. 

Jean-Philippe's body-   
Once brimming with vigor,   
Fun-loving, child-like,   
No heart was bigger,   
Mac takes his friend-   
To a small nearby church,   
As he passes, the Buzz-   
Warns...he'd better search. 

Inside the Church 

To mournful chant tones,   
Damon Case kneels in prayer,   
'You killed Jean-Philippe,   
No reason was there.'   
'He was Immortal,   
We're all similar,   
That's reason enough,   
For that's who we are.' 

'It brings me no pleasure,   
I do not take it lightly,   
But kill I must do,   
I've acted uprightly.   
I only perform-   
As G-d has ordained.'   
Now the Highlander's wrath-   
Can not be contained. 

'Then you will fight ME!'   
MacLeod growls with rage,   
'Come off Holy Ground!'   
But, Case won't engage.   
'Today I must kneel...   
Giving thanks for survival,   
And pray fervently-   
For the soul of my rival.' 

'Tomorrow, my soul-   
Will be ready for you,   
Come back, and we'll fight-   
As we are meant to do.   
But now, will you join-   
Me in prayer, for your friend?'   
'Pray for yourself,'   
Defies Mac, in the end. 

The Barge 

Amanda and Danny-   
Have listened intently,   
'I never returned-   
Because, fundamentally-   
Case was not evil,   
Just obeying the rule,   
As he understood it,   
Didn't mean to be cruel.' 

'To hell with the rules!   
This game is insane,   
Momma and I-   
Will be on the next plane.'   
Notes Amanda-'Escape's-   
Not an option you've got.'   
Mac: 'Another Immortal-   
Will find you...then what?' 

Poor flustered Danny-   
Feels turned like a screw,   
'I am not ready,   
What do I do?'   
'Danny,' calms Duncan,   
'Go home to bed.'   
Asks Amanda, 'MacLeod...?   
What's going through your head?' 

'Danny cannot meet Case,   
He can barely lift-   
A sword...In a battle-   
His death would be swift.   
I don't want to fight-   
Just talk, have a parlay.'   
Adds she, 'What if Case-   
Doesn't see things your way?' 

A Dome, Somewhere in Paris 

Case has his back-   
Turned, unafraid.   
'Thought you weren't coming.'   
'I got delayed.'   
Case turns around-   
'For two hundred years,   
I waited for hours.'   
Mac cautiously nears. 

'The next day I felt-   
That I had no reason.'   
Case agrees, 'That was wise.'   
Will the tension be easin?   
No way. ''Where's the boy?'   
Case won't be offset,   
Mac: 'During the Crusades...   
Did you kill all you met?' 

'G-d counsels mercy.'   
'Then show Danny some.   
He's young, inexperienced,   
Naïve as they come.'   
Case's words drone...   
At an unhurried pace,   
'Our battle is different,   
Mercy has no place.' 

'I don't want to fight you,   
But will, if I must.'   
'Then die where you stand!'   
Says Case, with a thrust,   
'What is he to you?'   
Case can't understand,   
Mac replies, 'He's defenseless.'   
No need to expand. 

Fiercely they battle,   
But the fight is cut short,   
A police siren's wail-   
Forces them to abort.   
'You called them?' asks Case,   
(An implied accusation)   
'Someone did,' states MacLeod   
Both depart, in frustration. 

Chez Lina (Mrs. Cimoli's Café) 

Over coffee, Mac probes-   
'Danny...what was your plan?'   
'No plan...but I can't-   
Bear the thought, that a man-   
Would die in my place,   
Dying's not what I fear...   
It's killing another-   
That seems so severe.' 

'You don't have a choice,   
You cannot be trained-   
In time to fight Case,   
But, time can be gained,   
There's a swordmaster who...   
Lives in Japan...'   
But, Danny objects-   
Vehemently to this plan. 

'I'm opening in Vegas,   
My agent just told me   
Main room, Pay TV,   
My 'Immortal' act sold me,   
Bigger than Houdini,   
That's my ambition.'   
Mac comments wryly,   
'The Headless Magician.' 

'I cannot leave Momma...   
Like my father did,   
One day he just left,   
I was only a kid.'   
'Think.' Says MacLeod,   
How it would upset her,   
Attending your funeral,   
This way is better.' 

The Barge 

Danny's convinced-   
He can't leave dear Momma,   
He goes to Amanda,   
Pours on the drama.   
Says Amanda; 'You're hooked...   
On fame, it distracts you.'   
It won't be long...   
Till one of us whacks you.' 

'It would almost be worth it,   
To hear the applause.   
She presses his hand,   
Empathizing, because...   
She remembers the rush-   
When she walked the high-wire,   
Strutting her stuff-   
For the crowd to admire. 

Later, Outside 

'Immortality sucks!'   
(She declares, in her style),   
'Maybe,' mulls Mac,   
'He can last for a while...   
In Vegas.' He's thinking-   
That he'll go along,   
Amanda is livid,   
'MacLeod! That is wrong!' 

'Life is not fair,   
Your problem, he's not!'   
How to get through-   
To this obstinate Scot?   
'I love when you're angry,   
It's great,' MacLeod quips,   
'I'm serious,' says she...   
With a pout on her lips. 

There's only one way,   
In the Highlander's mind.   
He'll send Case a message,   
Hoping he'll find-   
A bit of compassion-   
For the young neophyte.   
He'll invite Case to meet,   
Later that night. 

Same Dome, That Night 

'I came at your bidding...   
Does protecting the weak...   
Make you feel stronger?'   
Now MacLeod's turn to speak,   
'And killing them...How-   
Does that make _you_ feel?'   
Case: 'I feel nothing,   
The rules are what's real.' 

'Bend them,' Mac pleads,   
Case's face is inscrutable,   
'Not in ten centuries...   
Not now' It's immutable.   
Mac draws his blade,   
Although he's averse...   
The results of inaction-   
For the boy...would be worse. 

Mac needs all his talents,   
Case is potent and skilled,   
Mac's convinced that this foe-   
Won't be easily killed.   
But, Case does succumb,   
Hears the Highlander say...   
'Leave Danny alone-   
And you'll walk away.' 

'Not in ten centuries,'   
Case submits, unafraid,   
'You leave me no choice,'   
Mac's decision is made.   
The katana swoops down,   
Now MacLeod must endure-   
Absorbing this essence,   
Tough, rigid, but pure. 

The Quickening blossoms,   
It's a powerful one,   
With fire and chanting,   
He's drained when it's done.   
Mac's left to ponder,   
His conscience divided,   
Case was decent, not evil...   
Was he merely misguided? 

The Barge, Next Day 

He confides to Amanda,   
Still conflicted, perplexed,   
She consoles him; 'It's over,'   
He shouldn't be vexed,   
'Let's go tell Danny,'   
Doesn't want Mac to brood,   
Depend on Amanda-   
To lighten his mood. 

The Circus 

'Amanda!' greets Marco,   
His mirth is uncanny,   
He'll wow her with Moscow-   
While Mac seeks out Danny,   
In the big tent, he finds him-   
Standing in center ring,   
His spirits so high,   
He's about to take wing! 

'Danny...' he starts-   
But, the boy is too quick,   
'MacLeod, come and see!   
Watch me do my new trick!'   
A partner is needed,   
So, Mac will assist,   
In a flash, Danny locks-   
Handcuffs on each wrist. 

Mac's apparently helpless,   
Hands cuffed in back,   
Danny picks up a sword,   
Prepares to attack,   
'I can't run or hide,   
Leave Momma behind,   
If I take your strength,   
Some fame I can find.' 

'You'd kill me for _THAT?_ '   
Then immediately...   
The cuff's are unlocked,   
Mac's sword arm is free,   
'I knew Houdini,   
He was my friend,   
You're no Houdini,'   
Danny senses the end. 

The katana is poised,   
To take Danny's head,   
Mac steps back saying,   
'Get up, Case is dead.'   
Danny's remorseful,   
Now filled with shame,   
'Go to Vegas,' growls Mac,   
'Enjoy your brief fame.' 

'You'll hear my name,   
I'll be big everywhere!'   
Mac walks away,   
No more does he care,   
His anguish is great,   
Having killed Damon Case,   
A principled man,   
For this star-struck disgrace. 

Outside, waits Amanda-   
To chase away blues,   
Marco's offer of Moscow-   
She cannot refuse,   
'I'll miss you,' he says,   
'No you won't,' says the minx,   
MacLeod can be swayed-   
By her clever hi-jinks. 

Las Vegas Casino Parking Lot, Some Time Later 

'Momma, they loved me!'   
Danny's on his cell phone,   
The Immortal Buzz warns-   
That he's not alone.   
'Momma, I love you.'   
He says his good-byes,   
When the Quickening follows-   
Who won? We'll surmise. 

Moscow 

Amanda, MacLeod-   
In a knife throwing act.   
She's spread on a wheel,   
He must be exact!   
MacLeod makes his throw...   
What an adventure!   
Mac scores a bulls-eye,   
Through Amanda, dead center! 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
"The bad guy, Simon Kunz, was good. The director kept crossing the line, which means, in film, you have to stick to a certain way of shooting things. For example, if you're shooting a person looking camera right, then, if they're talking to someone, the other person has to be looking camera left, otherwise, it looks like they're looking at themselves when you cut it together." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"Here's another... Crispin Bonham-Carter; he's Helena Bonham-Carter's cousin. I liked this show. I thought Yves Lafaye did a good job shooting in Paris." 

~ Through A Glass Darkly   
  
---


End file.
